Naruto: The Demi-Reaper
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: Naruto is killed by the civilians of Konoha, watch as he rises and becomes something that all will fear!
1. Enter the Reaper!

**Hello my readers! And welcome to Naruto: the Demi-Reaper! This is my second story and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**I will only be doing this once. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else I decide to add into my story. **

* * *

_Everyone knows that time is Death, that Death hides in clocks. Imposing another time powered by the Clock of Imagination, however, can refuse his law. Here, freed of the Grim Reaper's scythe, we learn that pain is knowledge and all knowledge pain._

_- Federico Fellini _

* * *

A small boy who appeared to be the age of four was dragged out of the village of Konoha. He had a large vertical cut across his left eye that bled profusely, small and large scars littered his torso and the corner of his right mouth had a large cut that curved to his ear. How the child was alive would forever remain a mystery.

The man who was dragging him stopped at the river and chucked him into it. With a small laugh and a whisper of "The demon is finally gone" the man left.

The blond haired boy floated down the river. If he was dead or alive, it was impossible to tell.

* * *

A man with shoulder length black shaggy hair sat on a throne. Not just any throne, but one made of bones, bones too big to be that of human. He had dark stubble on his chin, and his eyes were a lifeless pitch black. His raven black hair contrasted deeply to his pale white skin.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Now this wasn't an alarm clock or anything, but the emergency alarm, which meant something big just happened, and it wasn't good.

The man looked into a crystal ball that was on the edge of thrones arm rest. He saw a blonde haired child floating in a river. And he was dead. "Fuck. Those Konoha bastards killed the boy. He is the child of prophecy! They just doomed their world to death. But maybe I can do something to prevent that."

The man got up from the throne and made his way to the huge doors in front of him. With a small push the doors slammed open and he disappeared through them.

* * *

The black haired man appeared on the water next to the child's body and tenderly lifted him up bridal style. After he made sure the boy was secure, they melted into the water, and they were no more."

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes woke up to a ceiling made of flesh; at least he thought it was flesh. "Well, it's about time you woke up boy, I thought I failed in bringing you back."

The blond haired child looked to where the voice was coming from. He saw a raven haired man, who had a rather big grin on his face. "Welcome to hell, I'm the Grim Reaper, but you can just call me by my past name, Adam."

"I'm in hell? How?" Naruto questioned the reaper. "Well, you were beaten quite badly, and left to die in a river outside of Konoha." Adam said rather grimly. "You will never be able to use your left eye again, and you have a rather nasty scar on your right cheek, I still haven't removed the stitches."

"I want to see them." Naruto stated. The reaper handed over a mirror to Naruto so he could see his new scars. The scar over his eye was pretty horrifying; it reached from his forehead to the top of his cheekbone. But the scar that reached from the corner of his moth to his ear was worse; it was two centimetres wide and still had the stitches in it.

"Leave the stitches in." Naruto said quietly. "What was that?" Adam asked. "I said, leave the stitches in." "Alright." Adam said. "But may I ask why?" "Cause they're friggen awesome looking!" Naruto said, his eyes twinkling.

"Alright Naruto, I will let you rest for now, and then when you are fully healed, I have an offer for you. I want to ask you this when you are fully awake, so you know what you want to do. Alright?" The reaper told Naruto.

"Alright Mr. Reaper sir. I'll get to resting now." And with that, Naruto was out like a light.

A few days later, Adam brought Naruto into the throne room. He sat upon the throne and Naruto looked amazed. "That's so cool! Those are too big to be human bones, what type of animal are they from?" Naruto questioned excitedly. "Calm down Naruto." Adam said "First I have to tell you about my offer, remember?" Naruto nodded and became silent.

"Now, as the Grim Reaper, I have power over souls when they die, which is why you are still alive. Another one of my powers is that I can make someone a demi-reaper; actually it's a requirement for me. I need a replacement, and I have to train my replacement. So what do you say? Do you want to become the next Grim Reaper?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand that's it for now everyone! So how's the story? Is it any good? Rate and review so I know whether to continue this or not. Naruto becoming a Grim Reaper. Should be interesting no? This idea has actually been bugging me for some time. Well, it's time to hit the hay for me. Goodnight folks!**


	2. Human or Reaper?

**This is Naruto: The Demi-Reaper chapter ****2! I'm gonna try and make this chapter as long as I can, but my chapters are pretty short, so we'll see.**

* * *

_As I descend into shadows_

_I hear naught but a whisper_

_Of whom I used to be_

_All have stolen from me_

_And all shall fear my retribution_

_- Justin_

* * *

"So what do you say? Do you want to become the next Grim Reaper?"

Naruto's mouth widened in shock at the offer the reaper gave him. Never would he have ever thought that he would be offered to become the next Grim Reaper, he thought he would be revived at most, or live in hell at the worst. This was certainly the best thing he could ever think of.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, almost jumping at the prospect. "That would be so cool! I'll become the best Grim Reaper, stronger than even you!" At this a soft smile traced Adam's mouth.

"Alright, come on over here and I'll begin the process of turning you into a reaper." Naruto bounded over happily to Adam. Adam crouched and looked Naruto into his eyes, blue meeting black.

"I have to warn you, I am not able to use what you call chakra, and neither will you once you turn into a reaper. I use something called spiritual power, since I am dead and have no access to physical power. When you mix spiritual power and physical power, you end up with chakra. The strength of your spiritual power is measured by how strong your soul is. Physical power is something you gain through training and experience." Adam slowly stated, making sure Naruto understood.

Naruto nodded and gave a foxy grin to the reaper. "I don't mind, can we get on with it now? I wanna be a reaper!"

Adam smiled and stood up. "Alright buddy, just stand there and I will do the rest." He summoned a large scythe twice the size of him. The scythe was a fairly simple design; the entire length seemed to be made of one long bone, much longer than any human bone, at the base of the scythe was an eye, again, too big to be from a human. The blade of the scythe stretched for a few feet, and curved into a wicked point.

The reaper swung the scythe down Naruto front; surprisingly not causing him any pain. A burst of blood showered over Adam and the floor. He pointed the scythe to himself and repeated the process, this time on himself. He gathered the blood that showered onto the floor and began drawing runic symbols with the blood around Naruto. The entire process took about an hour. Runes were very complicated after all.

When Adam was done, he stood in front of Naruto, but outside of the runes.

_Shinigami no chi o tori, aratana shinigamidearu to jōshō _

Adam began to chant. After about five minutes of chanting; the runes made of blood slowly started to slither its way to Naruto. The runes appeared on Naruto's skin and made their way up to his recently made gash. They disappeared inside the wound, and as they did so, Naruto began to change.

His previously blonde hair began to whiten, until it was a pure snow white. His once blue eyes became slightly more narrowed while the blue turned into a heartless black color; though every now and then a small flicker of red, orange, and yellow could be seen in his eyes. His nails sharped, making his hands begin to resemble claws. He gained a few more inches, putting him at a healthy 3 feet 8 inches, and he gained some muscle and his previously malnourished state was filled out.

When the last of the runes was absorbed into Naruto, he collapsed; the strain of the changes his body made proving to be too much for him.

"_White hair… That can only mean one thing…" _ Adam contemplated for a bit, before shaking his head, laughing and muttering to himself that it was just a coincidence.

* * *

The same familiar fleshy ceiling met Naruto's eyes as he opened them. Now that he had a chance, since Adam wasn't around, he would take a small look around. The ceiling was made of what seemed to be flesh, a lot of stitches held the flesh together, and the walls seemed to be made of a black marble, when he looked down, the floor was made out of a pulsating green material.

"_Whoever designed this place must have been either insane or just stupid, nothing matches!" _Naruto thought as he chuckled a bit.

"Good to see you Naruto! How was the sleep? Notice anything… different about yourself lately?" Adam questioned as he casually walked in like he owned the place, which he did.

"I feel great; better than I've ever felt actually! What's different about me though? Don't tell me my nose got huge!" Naruto whined childishly.

"Here" Adam tossed him a mirror. "You'll be surprised how much you have changed, heck; I'm surprised."

Naruto took one look into the mirror and almost dropped it in shock. "WHAT? My hair is white! And my eyes; they're not blue anymore! Why do I have claws? What did you do to me!" Naruto demanded from Adam, who in turn held up his hands as if surrendering.

"I just did the ritual, it just seems that your reaper form and your human form have been combined, forming a hybrid. I don't know if you have any reaper techniques or abilities in this form, and I don't know if you can even achieve the reaper form now. This is the first time this has ever happened in my lifetime, and recorded history."

At this Naruto seemingly calmed down. "There's a reaper form?" He asked.

Yes, every reaper known to history has had a reaper form. The reason I don't know if you will have one is because you are the first human to become a reaper. I have no idea how becoming a reaper will affect a human."

"But you look human yourself, are you sure I'm the first human to become a reaper?" the former blonde tilted his head questioningly.

"Let me correct myself, first human alive to become a reaper. I'm human, but I became a reaper when I was dead." The elder reaper replied.

"Enough questions for now. Come with me, we need to pick out a scythe for you."

Naruto nodded and followed Adam out of the door.

* * *

Adam opened a door, a passage to a heavenly world, a room filled with weapons. "This is so coooooool!" Naruto gasped in awe. He almost ran to inspect all the weapons but Adam placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and steered him away from them. "That is not where we keep our reaper weapons Naruto. Follow me, and do not touch the weapons."

The snow white haired kid nodded and followed the elder reaper, careful not to touch any of the weapons.

Adam brought him to another door in the room. Unlike the last door which was plain; this door almost signified royalty. It was a pitch black and had two greyish white carvings of a reaper doing battle with a monstrous creature.

"This is where we keep our scythes. Feel free to look around, but don't touch them. If you touch the scythe not meant for you, something horrific can happen. Feel deep inside of yourself. Feel a pull, pulling you into the direction of one of the scythes. Do this with your eyes closed." Adam told Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond but instead closed his eyes and tried to feel inside himself. He felt his heart beating and his blood pumping. He could hear the cockroaches skittering across the floor of the room. He couldn't feel anything and was about to give up, when he felt it. It was pulling him to the corner of the room. He slowly started walking into the direction that he was feeling the pull from, somehow missing every scythe he walked by. After a few steps, he stopped, and opened his eyes.

There it was. The scythe he was meant to use.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that's it for now everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it just seemed to write itself out for me. The ritual words roughly translate to **_**"Take the blood of a reaper and rise to be the new reaper" **_**I used Google translate to translate this and I have no idea how accurate the translations are. Well, I have homework to do! Ja ne!**


	3. Past Revealed

**I have found the inspiration to write another chapter for Naruto: The Demi-Reaper. **

**Without further ado, I present you Chapter 3.**

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time, hand grenades in every line, throw em up and let somethin' shine, going out of my fuckin' mind_

_- Linkin Park _

The scythe had a plain black shaft. Attached to the end of the shaft was the scythe blade. The blade looked plain, but if you took a close look at it, you would see your reflection looking back at you. While that wasn't impressive, what was though was the fact that there was an aura surrounding the person reflected on the blade.

Adam gaped at the scythe Naruto chose to use. The first scythe ever made, and for the first reaper no less! It couldn't be a coincidence. Naruto had to be the descendent or reincarnation of the first reaper. The pure white hair, the scythe, it all made sense now.

Naruto walked back to Adam holding his now new scythe.

"This is the scythe that is meant for me." Naruto said, before realizing Adam was gaping at him.

"What? Do I have food on my face?" Naruto asked.

Adam snapped his mouth shut and spoke. "We should get started on your training now eh?"

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered. "Now I can become a strong Grim Reaper! You'll see Jiji; I'll kick your butt someday soon."

Adam gave a small chuckle. "I bet you will Gaki, I'm holding you to it."

Naruto swore as Adam relentlessly attacked him with his own scythe, not the one he used for rituals, that was strictly just for rituals.

Adam's scythe had a polished cherry red shaft with a simple blade design. The scythe shaft was as tall as Adam, and the blade was as long as his leg.

Naruto could barely block as Adam swung his scythe in circles, rapidly attacking him. It has been a year since Adam started training him. Today was the day that Adam stopped forcing Naruto to do katas, and to apply them to real combat. Needless to say, Naruto was failing spectacularly.

"Come on Gaki! Stop blocking and attack me already!" Adam called out amidst his rapid barrage.

"I can't! Stop attacking me!" Naruto shouted back.

"No can do!"

Adam shattered Naruto's block, causing him to stumble backwards. Adam relented as he saw Naruto begin to fall. Surprisingly Naruto managed to catch himself, and before the elder reaper knew it, Naruto was putting him on the defensive.

"Good job Naruto! But… not good enough!" Adam swung his scythe against Naruto's. Adam being taller, stronger, and a lot older than the recently turned reaper held onto his scythe while Naruto's left his grip and got stuck in the fleshy ceiling.

"That was an amazing first spar Naruto." Adam slowly clapped. "I didn't expect you to be able to get me on the defensive at all. At this rate you'll be beating me in no time."

At this Naruto gave a large grin that replaced his previously disappointed look.

It was thirteen years after the Kyuubi attack. Nine years after a certain blonde, now white haired child died, not that the Third Hokage knew about his hair change.

Sarutobi Hiruzen took a long drag on his pipe. Oh how he missed that little bundle of joy. When he found out that a Chunin in the village attacked the boy and ditched him in a small river outside, he was pissed. The Chunin never made it to Jonin, and was never seen again.

Sarutobi could only hope that somewhere, somehow, Naruto was alive.

He flipped the page of the novel he was reading, Icha Icha Paradise, a magnificent novel written by his student, Jiraya of the Sannin.

Suddenly the Kage's senses went haywire. Someone was speeding his way, and boy was it fast. The window to his office shattered, and a black blur flew in.

The black blur turned out to be a thirteen year old boy. He had pure snow white hair, a scar that crossed down over his left eye, and a curved scar that reached from the edge of his mouth to the bottom of his ear. He wore black combat boots and standard ANBU style pants. He wore a black form fitting spandex shirt and a black trench coat trimmed in silver that he left open.

"Hey Jiji."

At this Sarutobi almost shouted. "Naruto?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me Jiji." The white head smiled.

Sarutobi leapt over his desk and grabbed the boy in a hug.

"I'm so happy! I thought you were dead. I hoped but I never actually thought you'd come back to Konoha. Even if you didn't die. I still wouldn't have come back."

"Calm down Jiji. I'm not staying here in Konoha for forever. I just need something to do until the old man steps down as Grim Reaper." Naruto attempted to calm the Hokage.

"Grim Reaper? Just what happened to you Naruto?" He asked.

"Well, the man who threw me in a river beat me up first and gave me this scar over my eye and on the side of my mouth. When I woke up I was in some weird room and there was this man named Adam. He introduced himself as the Grim Reaper and asked me if I wanted to be his successor. So I went through a short ritual and it changed my hair and gave me sharpened nails. I have spent the last nine years training with the old man and well, I decided to come back and say hi, stick around for a bit, a couple of months, maybe a couple years. I have the ability to travel across different multiverses, being the next Grim Reaper and all."

Sarutobi stared slack jawed at Naruto. There was no way the little four year old he once knew was next in line to be the next Grim Reaper. He took a few minutes to process the information he was just given and decided to take it all in stride.

"Well if that's the case, I'll set you up with house to stay at for however long you please. Actually, since you have such a huge responsibility on your shoulders now, I think you deserve to know just who your parents were, and receive your inheritance." Sarutobi said.

Naruto grew hopeful, an excited smile spreading across his face. "So you know who my parents were? Come on, tell me!"

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the red hot-blooded demon of Konohagakure. She was born in Uzushiogakure; she was the heiress to the Uzumaki clan."

Here Naruto interrupted. "There was an Uzumaki clan?" He questioned.

"Yes, now let me finish." Sarutobi levelled a glare at Naruto. "The Village of Uzushiogakure was wiped out. All inhabitants of the country either fled, or died protecting it. A red-headed man, a young man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Village with hundreds of puppets. He completely destroyed the Village, and the Country it resided in. His name was Sasori of the Red Sand."

A single man destroyed his mother's village? He would kill this man and bring justice to the Uzumaki clan. But first… he wanted to hear about his father.

"What about my father Jiji?" Naruto asked him, not expecting what he was about to hear.

"Your father Naruto… was our very own Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

**Dun dun dun! That's the end of the chapter. Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm not the type of person to leave a chapter waiting for a few days to a week. I usually get it done in one or two days.**

**Yes there were time skips; no I will not be having anymore huge time** skips. Yes Naruto has the ability to jump from the different universe. All universes are connected to death.

Remember to check out my polls and vote!

Rate & Review!

NineTailedHollow9009 out!


End file.
